deadbydaylightfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nurse
Sally Smithson, also known as The Nurse, is the fourth killer released in Dead By Daylight. She was added with the first free DLC called "The Last Breath." She can phase and teleport through different surfaces while stalking the darkness with an old bone saw. "A new varmint has entered the arena. I spotted her as she, somehow, moved through a wall. Clad in bandages that tell an untold tale of something horrid. This...nurse as it seems, brings me new angst during my lonely nights, as mind runs amok." - Unknown (Potentially Benedict Baker) Biography Sally Smithson came to town with dreams of children’s feet and laughter in a wooden home built by her husband Andrew. But life came not with smiles but with plans of destruction. Andrew worked as a lumberjack - a job with its perils. And one day Andrew’s foreman had to pay Sally a visit, forever changing her life. She was alone. Without food on the table, the only employment she could get was at the Crotus Prenn Asylum. Nobody sought employment there unless they were in dire need. Just like Sally. Without any education, she started at the bottom and after two decades she hadn’t progressed any closer to the top. Instead her mind had reached its limits. Two decades of seeing horrid things that violates the eyes. Memories that are re-played every night. Being abused verbally and physically, by people without limits. Sally saw insanity from the outside, just to catch it herself. Finally she could not take it anymore and concepts of purification emerged inside her. She did what she felt was necessary. As the morning staff arrived one day in September - they found over fifty dead patients, lifeless, in their bed. Sally was the only one at the scene, rocking back and forth. Exactly what happened is only known by her, but it seems that some of them had been choked as they had hand marks around their necks. She was taken in an ambulance to another hospital for treatment. On the way there, the ambulance crashed into the woods. The paramedics were found dead, but Sally's body was never found. Perks Abilities Spencer’s Last Breath Spencer’s Last Breath - or Blink - can be used to teleport to a fixed distance in a straight line. The twist is that the Blink can be extended in a series of short warps if the player is skilled enough. Blinking allows the Nurse to quickly traverse the maps as she can cross walls, characters and other collisions. Weapon The Bonesaw The Nurse wields a brutal bonesaw to dismember the survivors. It has the shortest hitbox range of all the killers so you'll need to make sure you're close before attacking. Customization Head Nurse_Linen_Pillow_Case.png|Linen Pillow Case Nurse_Bloody_Bag.png|Bloody Bag Nurse_Legacy_Nurse_lll.png|Legacy Nurse lll Nurse_Sand_Bag.png|Sand Bag Bloodstained Sack Nurse_Smiley.png|Smiley Charity Case Nurse_HeadIsThatAPanda.png|Is That A Panda? Charity Case Body Nurse_Classic_Nurses_Outfit.png|Classic Nurses Outfit Nurse_Bloody_Nurse.png|Bloody Nurse Nurse_Legacy_Nurse_ll.png|Legacy Nurse ll Nurse_WW2_Nurse_Uniform.png|WW2 Nurse Uniform Bloodstained Sack Nurse_TorsoTheDarkNurse.png|The Dark Nurse Charity Case DLC Weapon Nurse_Bonesaw.png|Bonesaw Nurse_Bloody_Bonesaw.png|Bloody Bonesaw Nurse_Legacy_Nurse_l.png|Legacy Nurse l Nurse_Full_Bonesaw.png|Full Bonesaw Nurse_Marked_Bridal_Saw.png|Marked Bridal Saw Gallery Lb-bignurse.png Trivia *Could possibly be inspired by the nurses from Silent Hill: Homecoming. *She is the only killer that floats. *Being physically dysfuntional, her animation of doing a number of things is unique. External Links *Last Breath DLC *Bloodstained Sack DLC *Charity Case DLC Category:Killers Category:Female